Mismatched Identities
by Lucathia Rykatu
Summary: [COMPLETE] Because of a potions accident, a Ravenclaw girl switches identities with Snape. She loses her friends because of it, yet she soon discovers that being a Slytherin meant enduring much more than that. set in Snape's 4th year.
1. Potions' Accident

Mismatched Identitie

_Chapter 1 of the Lydia Lye Series  
_  
by Lucathia

* * *

**Part 1/7: Potions Accident**

* * *

Potions has never been my best subject. Well, I should say, it is one of my worst subjects. I never ever received a better score than an Acceptable and I'm not happy with it at all. Many people think 'hey, that's great,' but I think it's horrible. If you compare that grade with my other grades, it really is horrible. In muggle terms, that'd be like a C! My mother would kill me if she knew my grades.

The thought of my mother sobered me up a bit. She was always cheerful, always there to support me, but I never knew how much I loved her. No, I never truly knew the meaning of her love until it was too late. I'd rather she yell at me for my bad grades than...not having her alive. Why, why out of all the people in the wizardry world, did it have to be her?

I clenched my fists and crumpled my recipe. Why did it have to be her? I absentmindedly added in a lizard's leg into the _sensus muto_ potion I was brewing. Life is horrible. It really is. The only pleasant thought I had was that I could sneak looks at Remus Lupin now and then, but that wasn't enough to make up for my lost. A sudden loud noise broke me out of my thoughts.

_Kaboom!**  
**_

The black cauldron I was working at exploded and sputtered the potion all over my partner and me. I stood there, staring at the frenzy going on around me. I wasn't able to comprehend what happened at all, until a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Lye, did soap suds blind you or what!? What the heck did you do that for?" Severus Snape clenched his fists at me and continued to mutter a whole bunch of hurtful words. He lowered his voice after awhile, "Now look at all the trouble you got us into!"

The potions teacher immediately came over when he heard the explosion. He's a greasy, unfair person for all I care, but right now any repulsive feelings for him were all covered with fear. What should I do now? I've gotten myself into trouble again...in Potions.

The Potions Master, Professor Katme, was one mean old man. I tried to keep calm as he started to get near me. I sensed Snape tensing up beside me and silently giggled. Oh well, as long as I can get him into trouble, I don't really care how horrible my own trouble is. The Gryffindors are probably proud of me.

"Miss Lye, what is it this time?" Professor Katme's voice drawled on with a snarl. If it wasn't because of his threatening voice, the whole class would have been laughing out loud right now. I was covered from head to toe with a slimy, green substance and by looking at Snape, I knew he was in the same condition. How ironic it is that green just happens to be my favorite color. I still don't like to be covered with slime though.

I gulped and tried to summon all my courage to tell him what had happened, but all I managed to get out of my mouth was a measly whimper.

"I didn't mean to..." I cringed at the sound of my own voice. I sounded pathetic even to myself. What would Remus think of me?

Professor Katme looked at me exasperatingly and turned his attention to Snape. "Well, Mr. Snape?"

Snape answered much smoother than my pathetic whimper. "Professor, she added in the lizard's leg before she added the hen's eye, causing the potion to explode because it wasn't diluted enough." So that was what I did wrong. I didn't even notice since I was thinking about my mother...I noticed that the Gryffindors were shooting Snape mean looks. My heart fluttered as I saw Remus looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

I whispered to Snape as the professor turned his attention away from us. "Why didn't you stop me from adding the lizard's leg then?"

All I got for an answer was a smirk. My translation for that: You deserved it. I sighed.

The professor reached the front of the table and snapped out two pieces of parchment from the drawer. "Come over here, Miss Lye and Mr. Snape."

I gulped and nervously approached the table. What was it now? For once I thought he was going to let me off the hook...I guess not.

"Miss Lye, detention at 9 P.M. today in the old transfiguration classroom with Professor Ursula. Mr. Snape, detention at 5 P.M. today with me. Ten points off Slytherin for not noticing Miss Lye's mistake and twenty points off Ravenclaw for destroying my table and creating a hole in the ground."

Damn. Detention with Professor Ursula, the only teacher worse than Katme on the campus. She has to be the worst person I could get stuck with. Why do I keep losing points in Potions anyway? It's not fair, not fair at all. I was the only Ravenclaw in the class today because I was there to make up a class...I just had to bomb it like that.

"Class dismissed," The professor mumbled without bothering to look up. I stood there with Snape, waiting to get our papers. "Here you go. Take this to Madam Pomfrey and she'll fix you up."

After being dismissed from Potions, I immediately visited Madam Pomfrey not because of my slightly burnt hand, but because I wanted her to clean the slime off of me. Surprisingly, Snape tagged along after me. Or at least, that was what I thought he did.

When I reached Madam Pomfrey's, I knocked abruptly on the door and waited impatiently for her to answer. When she did, she looked at us with some disgust in her eyes, but that was all that was shown to us of her feelings. She ushered us into the room and asked where we were hurting. I showed her my burnt hand and she immediately fixed it up with a drop of healing potion. I was surprised when Snape showed her his charred arm. I had no idea he was hurt so badly! Madam Pomfrey ushered him into a secluded section of the hospital wing and pulled the curtain up, covering my view.

I clenched my fingers as I heard Snape whimper. Even though I really hate him for being such a jerk, it was truly my fault that he got hurt. And I never thought he'd get hurt so much that he would whimper when Madam Pomfrey tried to heal him. It's all my fault...if I could take his place and suffer for him, I would do it.

That was the last thought I had before I blacked out.

* * *

I screamed when I woke up. My arm and my whole left side burnt with fiery pain. What's happening to me? I know my eyes are probably white with frantic and I must look so horrible. I raised my right hand to swipe away my hair, but when I did, I screamed again.

I fingered many strands of greasy black hair with my fingers. My hair is NOT like this, not at all. My frantic hands flew to the back of my hair. My hair's not this short either! My dark brown hair flows down past my shoulders and is certainly not this greasy. Did someone pull a prank on me and dyed my hair, cut my hair, and spilled grease over my hair?

Examining my hands, I saw that they were extremely pale and my nails were short and stubby. These aren't my hands either. My hands are a healthy pink and my nails are neatly cut. What happened to me?

Dreading the worst, I pulled open the curtains and...

I screamed again.

Lying in front of me was myself. But that wasn't a mirror or anything...it really was me, Lydia Lye, lying there. What's going on?

Madam Pomfrey bustled in. "Snape, what are you doing standing up? Sit down! Your arm is still injured!"

I sat down numbly. Snape? I'm Snape? My head spinning, I stuck out my arm when Madam Pomfrey wanted to examine it. She muttered a spell and lightly tapped her wand against my arm. Or is it my arm? I lowered my head, looking at my arm...no it's not quite right...this is his arm, not mine...

Suddenly, dizziness enveloped me. I frantically looked up at Madam Pomfrey but I couldn't remember what my name was. I looked around me but I couldn't remember why I was here. When I glanced across the room, I saw a girl with layered dark brown hair lying there. Who was she? She looked familiar, but I don't know her name.

"There, now you can go to your next class. The only thing you've missed is Defense Against Dark Arts so you should go to Transfiguration next." The woman before me took out a notepad and started scribbling on it. I sat there dumbly, not knowing what to do. What are Defense Against Dark Arts and Transfiguration? I have no idea why I'm sitting here at all either!

I got up from the bed and padded towards the door. What am I supposed to do? Swinging the door open, I saw great long walkways filled with humongous paintings...why don't I remember anything? I limped through the hallway, raising my right hand to support myself. I walked blindly towards nowhere. I have no destination.

I saw a girl with red curls and green eyes walk past me. I raised my hand and grasped her robe as she swept by. I opened my mouth, and this was the first time I heard myself talk. "Where is transfiguration?" My voice was deep sounding...a guy's.

Her eyebrows furrowed but she still answered me. "You go straight ahead, turn left, then turn right, then right again, and turn left and you'll be there." She swept my hands off of her shoulders with contempt. As if seeing my confusion, she added in one more line. "That's where I'm going right now, so you may as well follow me."

And follow her I did. I meekly tagged along with her for the rest of the way, even though I didn't speak to her anymore after those three words. When we reached Transfiguration class, I stood in the doorway and looked inside. People wearing black robes and green buttons were sitting on one side and people wearing black robes with red clasps sat on the other side. I stood there, not moving, not knowing which side I was supposed to sit at.

"Yo, Lily, what are you doing standing with that slimy git?" A man with a mocking smile waved at the girl besides me.

"Really, Sirius, what's wrong with standing next to him?" The girl with red curls shot back at the guy.

Not knowing that they were talking about me, I turned my attention to the three other guys next to the person I now know as Sirius. One guy had unruly black hair and glasses. He didn't catch my attention much. The girl known as Lily to me walked up to him and he swung his hands around her.

"Don't let Snape touch you, Lily! You're my girl after all." He grinned while Sirius playfully punched his arms.

"Aw...isn't that sweet? James and Lily sitting in a flower! No, a lilypad!" The guy named James stuck his tongue out at Sirius.

The only person who caught my attention among the five there was a guy with pale skin. He had a dreadful look to his eyes, as if he suffered greatly. My heart soared to him at first sight. I don't know what this feeling is, but I know it isn't pity. It's not pity at all.

"Remus, make Sirius stop all that nonsense!" Lily urged as she blushed and turned away. The pale man, Remus, smiled a heart-endearing smile and managed to get Sirius off the couple. I wanted to stand there and gaze at him forever, but a person behind me knocked me out of my dreams.

"Move out of the way, Severus." A girl with curly hair and black eyes pushed me into the classroom. "Don't be blocking the doorway."

I still stood there, a little bit away from the door, not knowing where I was supposed to go. Looking down at my robe, I saw a greenish clasp so I knew I had to sit on the green side. I saw only one empty desk left and went over to sit down.

Transfiguration passed by quite smoothly, with me remembering bits of information now and then. I remembered charms and other magic as they came to me naturally, but I still didn't remember who I was. People called me Severus Snape and I sat at the Slytherin table, but for some reason I don't feel like I should be Severus Snape...it just seemed wrong. No one seemed to notice my discomfort because I must not have been a talkative person in the first place.

After dinner, I meekly followed the other Slytherins back to the Slytherin common room. When we got in front of the Great Serpent, I just stood there staring at the statue. The guy beside me nudged me. "Say the password Severus. Or have you forgotten it?"

I wracked my brains, searching for the password, but I couldn't remember. I just shook my head. The guy looked at me strangely and said, "Dark arts" and the serpent moved away from the opening. I followed him into the room. Just when I was about to sit down from exhaustion, the guy placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you all right, Severus? You seem pretty aloof today."

I thought no one noticed, but I guess they had. I finally found a suitable answer to my problem inside me and I managed to coax the answer out of my body. "I think...there's a memory charm on me."

The guy looked at me strangely. "What?"

"I said, someone cast a memory spell on me."

The guy just continued to look at me strangely. "Why would anyone want to do that?"

I shrugged. If I knew the answer myself, I wouldn't be feeling so weird and out of order right now. "I don't know...but I do know that I don't remember anything...not even my own name."

The guy smirked. "Then what is your name?"

Immediately, the words Lydia Lye started springing out of my mouth but I caught myself just in time. Lydia was a girl's name. I'm not a girl, so why would I say Lydia? Who is Lydia anyway? I managed to remember what other people called me and answered him. "Severus Snape."

"See, you know who you are."

I argued some more. "That's because I've already heard people calling me that!"

The guy placed his hands in the air as if trying to calm me. "Okay, okay, whatever. Even if you don't have any memory charms on you, you seem pretty crazy right now and out of your mind. Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey and see what's wrong?"

I wasn't a Slytherin or else I would have known how serious the other guy was. No one, I mean no one in their right mind in Slytherin would recommend a fellow Slytherin to visit Madam Pomfrey unless it was a life or death situation. The other guy was just trying to get rid of me!

I headed down the corridor towards the hospital wing. Right before I turned the corner, I heard voices drifting over. I hurriedly hid behind the corner.

I heard Sirius's voice first. "James, I predict that your future wife will be Lily!"

Another voice piped up. "Then who will your future wife be, Mr. Seer?" I think that voice belonged to James.

Sirius laughed. "My future wife is going to be a beautiful woman."

Someone else...Peter I think, started giggling. "Nice answer, Sirius. How about Remus?"

Sirius paused and started thinking. Then he answered with a smirk. "Of course it'd be Lydia Lye! You've seen him staring at her all during Potions!"

My heart started pounding for no reason. I stepped out into the hallway. Remus was the first to spot me and nudge his friends.

"Hi Remus," I said shyly. James drew out a paper bag with his wand and started puking. Sirius looked at me with a disgusting look and Remus just stared at me, eyes wide.

"You sound like a disgusting love bird, Snape." I blushed. What's wrong with me? I lowered my head and walked past them without another word. Suddenly, I heard a scream from the hospital wing. I quickly pushed open the door and an extremely angry girl greeted me at the door.

"Why am I in your freaking body, Lydia Lye!" The girl burst at me.

I wrinkled my eyebrows at her. "Who are you?"

The girl wrinkled her nose and lowered her voice to a menacing snarl. "I'm Severus Snape and you should know that!"

I gaped. Oh my...what on earth is going on?

* * *

_End part 1_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and am making no profit from writing this.


	2. Lydia's Fight

Mismatched Identities

_Chapter 1 of the Lydia Lye Series  
_  
by Lucathia

* * *

**Part 2/7: Lydia's Fight**

* * *

"Why am I in your freaking body, Lydia Lye!" The girl burst at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Who are you?"

The girl sneered at me and lowered her voice to a menacing snarl. "I'm Severus Snape and you should know that!"

I gaped. Oh my...what on earth is going on?

* * *

I stood there and stared at her. What did she mean? I thought I was Severus...at least that's what all the other people called me. Who's Lydia Lye anyway? That name sounds so familiar but I can't place it. She called me Lydia...isn't that a girl's name? I'm a guy...right?

The girl stomped up to me and pointed her finger in my face. "Switch back, right now!" Her layered hair swashed in front of me as she pushed me back against the wall outside the infirmary. "I don't care what you did to me...just get out of...get me out of...WHAT THE HELL, I just want my own body back!"

My head started humming with an eerie soprano sound as I felt myself being pushed down by her weight. Who is she? Why is she pestering me so much? Grimacing, I sprang up from my position and roughly pushed her away from me. Her death-like grip was too much for me to bear.

"Snape! What do you think you're doing to Lydia?" I turned my head and noticed Sirius stalking up towards me. Remus hurried over to the girl and James just stood there, staring at me. "Well?"

How could they not notice that I don't remember anything? How am I supposed to act anyway? I don't even know who I am myself! I gathered up my wits and managed to spell out an understandable sentence. "I wasn't doing anything to her. She was the one who was hurting me." Not like saying this would do any good for me. They'd never believe me.

Sirius rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah right! Why would Lydia hurt you? It's not like you're worth the trouble she'll get if the teachers find out about students fighting!"

Meanwhile, Remus knelt down by the girl I assume is named Lydia. She was fuming and glaring at me with fury, but no one seemed to notice it except me. I scoffed. They probably did notice but they tried to ignore her actions. After all, who'd think a girl would attack a guy first? I returned her glare with one just as violent.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked the brown-haired girl. "He threw you quite hard against the wall. Do you feel all right? Do you think you need to go back to the infirmary?" His eyes leaked warmth as he smoothed the girl's hair.

My heart absolutely shattered at this scene. Why does she get all the sympathy and I get none? Sirius sputtered as I pushed him out of my way and headed straight towards the opened door of the infirmary.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Sirius was about to lunge towards me when James cut into his path and stopped him. He placed a reassuring hand on Sirius's shoulders and pulled him away.

James was the only one who noticed Lydia's threatening glare. "I think this is Lydia's own business." James said in that calm voice of his. "She seems to have unfinished business with Mr. Snape over there. Do you think we should fight her fights for her? I don't think we have to." Heh, go James! James is always the observant one. Now...how did I know he's observant? It must be that my memory is starting to return.

Just as James said this, the girl proved his words to be true. She pushed Remus out of her way and lunged at me again, this time with her wand. Remus's look of surprise struck me as odd, but I had no time to think about him because Lydia started chanting something. My mind snapped at me as bits of memories popped back up. She was performing a spell! Two words were all it took to invoke this poisonous spell and since she was already past the first word, I knew I had no more than two seconds left. My reflexes weren't fast enough for me to pull out my own wand and block it. When I brought my wand out of my pocket, I was ready to get hit full blast by the spell but surprisingly, I only felt a small tingle.

The girl stared at the wand she was holding in her hands and the expression on her face changed from fury to annoyance. "Damn you, Lydia! If you don't switch right now, I'll break your wand in half! I can't even do a stinking spell with your damn wand!" (1)

The marauders stood there gaping at Lydia. Remus was the first to speak up. "Are you okay Lydia?" No one ever saw Lydia this angry before. It really was a one-of-a-kind scenario since the girl rarely lost her temper. Every time someone saw her, she was buried in a book, yet here she was, yelling at Severus Snape! Wait, that wasn't right. She was yelling at herself! She even threatened herself to break her own wand in half.

I stood there, holding my wand in my hand. I felt no happy sensations traveling through my arm as I held the wand. It felt...how should I say it...dead? The wand was just another piece of dead wood with some pretty ornaments lying in my hands. It was a dead weight...it felt so lifeless...I glanced at the girl standing in front of me. She was extremely angry and she threatened to break her own wand up. When my eyes passed over the wand in her hands, a glimmer of recognition passed through my eyes. That wand in her hands felt more right. Immediately, I extended my hands to snatch the wand away from her.

Sirius wanted to slap my hands away from Lydia, but James stopped him. Remus didn't do anything. I think he was just waiting to see my next move.

When I took the wand away from Lydia, I felt a sense of belonging. This must be how it feels to have the right wand.

While all this was happening, Peter stood in the shadows, slowly inching away from the fight. Sensing his fear, I glared at him and he yelped. He whisked by us quickly after that.

Sirius returned my glare because he thought I was glaring at him. I ignored him and instinctively started painting on the wall with Lydia's wand. It felt so right doing this! I must love painting a lot. Slowly, I sketched a pair of glowing eyes and then whiskers. The drawing slowly came to life as I added in the bushy tail. When I finished, the drawing was meowing and playing with the dust that settled onto it.

I blinked when I looked at the drawing that I painted. Yes...I painted it. Somehow, I remember something about art, painting, motion pictures... I had a grandfather who I never knew and he was a great artist. He lived in London for some time with my grandmother Jane but he then divorced her to marry Ann. His name was Len Lye. Wait a minute, Len Lye? 

Remus looked at the drawing and then looked back at me. I saw the same confused look on James face. Suddenly, the girl jumped at me and pulled me into the infirmary. Remus, James, and Sirius were about to follow her, but she quickly shut the door and sealed it with a charm. She also yelled at them to leave.

I don't know if they left or not, but I knew we were alone in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey wasn't here for some reason so all that accompanied us was the smell of antidotes. The girl glared at me and started hissing.

"Lye, change us back now! There's no one here to disrupt us, so I demand you to change us back now! Get me out of your body and into my own body! Do you hear me? The girl hissed with venom.

I did not know what she meant before...but now I have a fair enough clue. I'm not Severus Snape. Somehow, I have gotten the real Snape kicked out of his body and I have entered his body. I'm really Lydia Lye...but why don't I remember any of this?

"Lye? What are you waiting for?" The impatient voice nagged at me.

"I'm sorry, Snape, but I don't remember how I've gotten us to switch personalities. In fact, I think there's a memory charm on me that's blocking my memory because I don't even know who I am myself. I thought I was Severus Snape." Surprisingly, my voice sounded calm and collected even though I was scared to death inside. What am I doing in someone else's body anyway?

"What?" His voice was full of fury. "What do you mean a memory charm? I want you to get the hell out of my body and that's final! I don't believe a word you said."

Oh great, how can I prove to him that I don't know who I am myself? I can't, that's for sure. There's one thing that I am sure of though...and that is that Snape wouldn't want to get embarrassed.

"Snape, I'm telling you that right now, no one knows of this conscious-changing thing and no one needs to know. I'm sure you don't want to get embarrassed in front of the whole class? I'm the only one who can give your body back to you. If you keep pestering me about this issue, I'll go and suicide for you. This means, yes, if you keep bothering me again, I will stab your precious body to death and then my consciousness will flee out of your dead body and enter my own again. This also means you will die. If you prefer something less bloody, I can choke you to death or jump off the cliff for you. You get what I mean, don't you?" All this time, I stood next to the closed door with my arms crossed and a smug look on my face. Ha, I finally got him there!

The man in my body grinned at me. Hm...apparently, he figured out the flaw to my threat. I'm doomed.

"Well, well, Lye, thanks for telling me a way to get out of your body! I'll go and kill your body and then my mind can escape your body and re-enter my own. I don't care what I have to do, as long as I don't have to stay in this body!"

I knew he would figure it out, but I still rolled my eyes at him. My memory of my previous years at Hogarts slowly seeped back into my mind. I know why Snape can't kill my body and then flee back to his own.

"Oh yeah, whatever! You won't succeed, I'm telling you that."

"How come?" Snape was starting to get impatient.

I smiled secretively. He'll never guess...he never will guess why unless I tell him.

* * *

_end part 2  
_

(1) Snape's consciousness is in Lydia's body and Lydia's is in Snape's body. This means that they are not in their own bodies and therefore, Snape who is in Lydia's body has Lydia's wand. Lydia who is in Snape's body has Snape's wand. Snape could not perform the spell because he had Lydia's wand. Lydia's wand is accustomed to Lydia's mind, yet since it couldn't tune into her thoughts, it refused to perform a spell. This means that Lydia's wand would not obey Snape's commands.)


	3. Couple Up?

Mismatched Identities

Chapter 1 of the Lydia Lye Series

by Lucathia

* * *

**Part 3/7: Couple Up?**

* * *

I knew he would figure it out, but I still rolled my eyes at him. My memory of my previous years at Hogwarts slowly seeped back into my mind. I know why Snape can't kill my body and then flee back to his own.

"Oh yeah, whatever! You won't succeed, I'm telling you that."

"How come?" Snape was starting to get impatient.

I smiled secretively. He'll never guess...he never will guess why unless I tell him.

* * *

Snape glared at me again. "Stop smiling that damn smile of yours. You say I can't kill your body? Of course I can." With that, he stepped up to me and embraced me. My body immediately tensed up and I pushed him away from me angrily.

"What are you trying to do?" I demanded. Here I was, trying to tell him why killing me wasn't an option, and he comes up and hugs me? Is he out of his mind?

Snape smirked and pulled out a dagger. "I know I always carry around a dagger. Pity you didn't take it off my body when we switched. If you did, then you wouldn't have had to die right now."

Exasperated, I rolled my eyes again. "Do you want to go to Azkaban, Snape?" My mind quickly registered the name of the prison for wizards. The memory charm on me was disappearing fast now, and I finally started remembering more things about the wizardry world. After all, I am a Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws are famous for quick thinking. "If you kill me, you'll have to go to Azkaban."

Snape's facial expression did not change as he stated another fact. I was hoping he wouldn't figure it out, but he's pretty intelligent for a Slytherin. "If I stab your body with this dagger, people will think you committed suicide. No suspicions will come to me."

He held up the dagger, ready to plunge it through my stomach. I need to stop him. I can't die now...I'm only fifteen! I can't die so young...okay, calm down. He can't kill me because my powers would stop him.

I blinked.

My powers, that's it! The memory charm evaporated entirely. My special powers were the ones that made me swap bodies with Snape. I have the power to enter other people's thoughts. How could I have forgotten this?

Even though I can't switch consciousness with other people with my powers, I can read their thoughts. I never tried this before except on my deceased mother. It's such a scary power. I don't want to know what other people think of me! What if they hate me?

I think I know why I switched bodies with Snape. The potion I was brewing in class today was called sensus muto. It's actually a potion that can let the user sense other people's thoughts. When my cauldron exploded, the potion spewed all over me. The unfinished potion must have made my own powers even stronger.

And then, Madam Pomfrey cleaned me off with a spell. What was that spell called anyway? That spell must have had some weird side effect on me and caused me to be forgetful.

Then, she went and helped cure Snape. I heard him wince...and I pitied him. I wanted...to take his place to suffer for him...

Why did I ever think that way? He's trying to KILL me right now!

I blacked out after I thought about taking his place. When I woke up, Madam Pomfrey did another weird healing charm on me...and that caused me temporary memory loss. That must have been another side effect. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Okay...end of my reasoning. Right now Snape is trying to kill me. How can I stop him from doing that?

Too late. Snape plunged the dagger through my body. I gaped and jumped forward and pulled the dagger out of his hands. Throwing the dagger away violently, I saw a little blood running down his, or I should say my, robe.

Grimacing with anticipation, I ripped open the robes to examine the wound.

I blinked in surprise again.

The dagger did not go through.

I smirked and pulled Snape up. "Too cowardly to suicide? Thought it would hurt too much? I flicked a piece of his greasy hair from my face and snickered.

He looked away and swapped away my hand. "I'll let you live for a while longer."

Just as he was saying this, there was an urgent pounding at the door. I turned around and then turned back to Snape. "Who do you think that is?"

He shrugged and went over to open the door. When he did, three boys came tumbling into the room. Those three boys were James, Sirius, and...Remus.

Snape snarled, making my face look really menacing. "Are you eavesdropping? I thought I told you guys to leave!" Even though he made me look really mean, he still sounded too feminine. The scene...it was just hilarious.

And so I laughed.

Sirius glanced at me with a bewildered look on his face. He turned to James, who had just pulled himself up and was staring at me. Remus was looking at Snape and me oddly, again.

Sirius whispered to James. "Have you ever heard Snape laugh before? James and Remus both shook their heads."

"Never this sweetly."

I stopped laughing and turned towards Snape. Why did he say that? I glanced at Remus, but he was looking down. Sirius looked surprised and James was, well, composed I guess.

Snape glided over (literally) and held my hand. "Let's go, Severus," he said in my voice. What is he trying to do?

He pulled me out of the hospital wings and down the corridors. Is he trying to do what I think he's going to do? I felt rage rising inside of me. I stopped abruptly and broke free of his grip.

"Enough is enough! What are you trying to do?" I hissed angrily. "Remus is going to think I like you or something! And I'm telling you, I will not let you let him think this!"

Snape just stood there and smirked. He ran his hands through his long hair (or my long hair) and pouted. "How can you say this to me, my dear Severus? Don't you like me?" He came up closer to me and hugged me for the second time that day.

He leaned his head (or my head) next to my head (or his head). I could feel his breath against my neck. I stiffened immediately. Then he whispered into my ear. "If you don't switch our bodies back, I will make everyone in Hogwarts think you are a complete idiot. I'll act so weird that you would prefer to be DEAD and not alive. And this is the first step. I want people to think that Lydia Lye, the smart Ravenclaw, is dating Severus Snape. I know how people will think of you after this. Everyone will think you are out of your mind for dating someone out of your house."

I grimaced and whispered back. I mean, how dumb is his plan? "Won't your house be angry at you too?"

Snape snickered. "I knew that wouldn't fool you. Of course that isn't the reason. The real reason is--Lydia Lye will never date Remus Lupin if she's already dating Severus Snape. I will ruin your LOVE life. You'll feel sorry, oh you will."

That struck a nerve. How can he be so cruel? How can anyone be so cruel? I like Remus so much...I don't want him to think I'm dating Snape! I don't want him to hate me!

"You dare..." I mumbled.

Just then, I heard someone turn away. Someone saw us embracing in the halls? Who could it be? What if that person spread rumors? What if Remus hears about this? What if...

And I never got to finish that thought because my dreams were already shattered. I could feel the walls closing in on me. Remus saw.

"Remus, don't be sad." I could hear Sirius Black's voice. I want to turn around. I want to explain everything. But I can't. I can't move. I tried to pull away, but then...

Snape pressed even closer to me and locked his lips on mine. He pulled me into such a hard embrace, I could feel his arms wrapped around my shoulders and neck.

No...this can't be happening! This can't be happening to me! Snape has no right to abuse my body. That is my body he's controlling! And...to make Remus think Lydia Lye is kissing Severus Snape, that is just too cruel.

Too cruel indeed.

"Let's go Remus. She's lost game," James said.

I could picture Remus agreeing. I could feel the three of them leave. I could feel myself losing this battle.

And I know...

Remus is lost to me.

Forever.

* * *

_end part 3_


	4. Detention and Something Else

Mismatched Identities

_Chapter 1 of the Lydia Lye Series_

by Lucathia

* * *

**Part 4/7: Detention and Something Else**

* * *

I could picture Remus agreeing. I could feel the three of them leave. I could feel myself losing this battle.

And I know...

Remus is lost to me.

Forever.

* * *

I walked sullenly along the damp corridors, feeling my way along the wall. What did I do wrong? It's not my fault that I switched bodies with him...why did he have to embarrass me in front of Remus? I mean, uh! Who would want to kiss themselves? That is just sick.

I lowered my head and glanced at the slip in my hands. I was supposed to report to Professor Katme at 5 p.m. Well, not really...if I was still Lydia, then I was supposed to report to Professor Ursula at 9. Since I'm not Lydia in the physical shape, I'm supposed to see the Potions Master. But...

It's a bit too late for that. I mean, it's already 8 p.m.! It's way past the time Professor Katme set for him. Well, I don't care if Snape gets punished for not going to detention. I only care that he's going to get me in more trouble for not seeing Professor Ursula. I have no intention of getting into more trouble!

That's why I have to confront Snape about this delicate subject. We walked together towards the Potions dungeons. I guess that's the closest to an understanding we'll ever have with each other. I was just about to go and find him and drag him with me to Katme, but I guess he already knew what I was going to do. So, he just saved me a bit of trouble.

I approached that gnarled door that led to the dungeons. Snape pulled it open and we both went in. And, man, was Professor Katme furious at us.

"Snape! Do you know what time it is? It's 8:00! You were supposed to be here at 5!" He towered over me, his usually brown eyes swirling with red. I don't think I've ever been this scared of him. I can tell we really set him off.

He turned his attention away from me to face Snape. Thank goodness he's not looking at me anymore! "And you, Miss Lye. You're supposed to go to Professor Ursula, not come here!"

The girl smiled. "Professor, can I have my detention with you? Professor Ursula already has half the school in detention with her." Geez, Snape, you really sound like a girl. You sound more like a girl than I do! Why's he playing my part anyway? Is he enjoying this change now?

Katme seemed to see Snape's words as a compliment for him. His reddish eyes dimmed somewhat and he said with a slightly less mean voice, "Sure, I don't see why not. Here." He magicked a broom and a brush from the forgotten closet in the back. "Why don't you two clean this room a bit. I haven't cleaned it for, oh, like ten years." His lips curled up at his own remark.

Oh. No wonder it's so dusty and dirty. I wrinkled my nose in distaste, wanting to retort back to the teacher but not courageous enough to do so.

"Snape, is that a look of contempt I see on your face?" I immediately shook my head.

"Then what is it?" Professor Katme seems really angry with me today, in either form.

Snape came over and stepped on my foot. **_Hurry up and tell him no!_**

I blinked as I heard his voice in my head. I opened my mouth and said no. Professor Katme seemed satisfied and left the room to us.

_Why did I hear your voice in my head?_

He shrugged and grabbed the broom. He swept over to the corner and started sweeping. I gazed confusedly at him for a moment before grabbing the brush and starting on my part of the bargain.

We stayed silent for the rest of the time. I scrubbed and scrubbed while he just swept and swept. We stayed out of each other's ways until I backed into him.

"Watch where you're going, Snape!" That was what he yelled at me.

Immediately, I froze in my steps and turned around icily. "What did you call me?" Why did he call me Snape?

He propped the broom up next to the closet and dusted his hands off. "What's wrong? You want me to call you Severus?" He smiled a wry grin.

I glared at him and turned away. Throwing the scrub into the closet and slamming the door shut, I stormed out of the room. I seriously hope he's not going to carry out his plan.

To my immense displeasure, he was executing his plan. He followed me out of the classroom and grabbed my arm.

Well, since he wants to play at this, I don't see why not. Although it's quite sick to be dating yourself. I pulled him away from the dungeons and spoke to him. "Lydia, care to go to the library?"

He stayed silent for a while. I think he was shocked that I was playing along with him. Finally, he opened his mouth and replied back. "Sure. I don't see why not."

And then, I heard his voice in my head again.

**_I'll see what you're up to._**

I grimaced and pulled him towards the library. When we entered the silent room, a few of the other students looked up. I immediately noticed their looks of surprise at a Snape holding hands with a Lye. Oh, poor me! When I switch back bodies with Snape, I'm going to kill him! I also spotted my three best friends huddled in the corner. Please don't let them look up!

Snape seemed happy that people thought we were together. When he noticed my friends in the corner, he started walking over. Oh no you don't! I pulled him towards one of the shelves with information about the mind.

"Don't you dare speak a word about this to my friends!" I hissed when we were out of sight of the other people.

Snape had a look of utter boredom as he tuned out my words. He picked at the books on the shelf and ignored me completely. I sighed and turned around to search through the titles.

By the time I heard my friends' chatter, I knew it was too late to hide.

"Do you think Lydia's okay? She's been in the hospital wing for the whole day." My friend Shina Trevelyan asked in a concern voice.

Oh no! Don't let them come any closer!

Another voice started speaking. This was my other friend, Miella Ellitt. "I heard she was hurt in Potions."

And last of all, my best friend, Chai Grey spoke in that soft voice of hers. "Let's go visit her." Her statement ruled the group. Whatever she said was the thing we had to follow.

They were coming closer! I took a random book and pulled Snape away from the bookshelf. I opened the book and tried to hide both of our faces from my friends.

My friends rounded the corner without stopping. Just as I was about to breathe a sigh of relief, Chai stopped in her tracks and looked over right at where we were standing. Oh no...

She placed a hand on Shina and Miella's shoulders to stop them. Then, she walked over slowly and took the book away. Of course she saw Snape and me.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw me. "Hello Snape...and Lydia."

Oh no! I forgot about Snape! He's still next to me...this is not good!

"What are you two doing huddled together next to this bookshelf? I thought you two were in the hospital wing." Her eyes narrowed a bit in suspicion. She glanced at our entwined hands with indifference, waiting for us to give her an answer.

"It's not what it looks like!" I quickly stood up to my own defense and let go of Snape's hands. Please believe me and don't ask any more questions.

"What's not what it looks like?" Shina looked at Snape, hurt and betrayal in her eyes. "Lydia, how can you betray us?" She looked away right after she said this and went to stand behind Miella.

_Snape, say something to help this situation!_

My mental thought brushed Snape's mind furiously, yet he gave no sign of acknowledging my telepathy. He ran a hand through his long hair and tucked a stray strand behind his ear. He remained calm and composed even though this was no time to act so impassionate. Chai was still standing there, waiting for who she thought was Lydia to answer her question.

"Well, Lydia?" Miella said with a hint of annoyance. "Why aren't you talking?"

Snape shrugged. "It's every bit what it looks like. Not much to talk about." He paused to grab my arm. "Come on, Severus. Let's go somewhere where there's no one around to bother us."

My friends' eyes widened in disbelief as their beloved Lydia held a man they scorned so dearly. "Lydia!"

I pulled away immediately when Snape touched my arm. "Don't do it!" Why can't he just let it be? Just stop torturing me. I don't want my friends to hate me. They might hate you, but they don't hate me. Just don't make them hate me too!

"Why, Severus, bored of me already?" When he said these words, I glared at him with deep hatred. How dare he insult me like that! I would never throw myself at any man's feet like what he was doing right now!

Chai looked accusingly at Snape, who was gushing all over me like a love-sick person. She then looked at me and looked back, trying to decide something. It seemed that she finally came to her decision.

"Come on, Shina and Miella. We're not wanted here." She turned around to leave, her school robes a flurry of black whirling around her. Shina and Miella sputtered in protest, but at the look of command in Grey's expression, they left without any protest, yet they still looked at Snape with hurt in their eyes.

It's not my fault...but why didn't I tell them the truth? Why haven't I told them what happened? Why is it? I looked down at my right hand that Snape held and tugged at it.

"Let go of me." I said it barely above a whisper.

Snape let go reluctantly after hearing my soft voice.

I continued in a quiet voice, feeling extremely hurt. "I'll find a way for you to switch back, okay? Happy? Now, just go to the Ravenclaw common room and just stay there for the night. Please don't peek at my friends." I turned away, wanting to just get this day over with. I started walking towards the hallway to head towards the Slytherin common room.

_**Are you leaving me here?**_

I ignored his voice and continued walking away. I headed towards the Great Serpent, wishing for a good night's sleep. Of course, I'm not going to take a shower today. I don't intend to, either. Maybe...maybe I just might wash this greasy hair that I have right now.

When I finally got in front of the Great Serpent, I whispered the password that the other guy had given me before and headed in. The only problem was...I didn't know where Snape's bed is! So...I just headed towards the fourth year boys' dorms, intending to find the one bed that at least looked like his.

_**Where are you right now?**_

I continued to ignore him for awhile, marveling at the difference of the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws' rooms. Slytherins decorated everything with my two absolute favorite colors--silver and green. I was so entranced by the way the beds were decorated with light green mattresses and silver lined blankets and pillows. The lights emitted a soft green color when anyone added in a bit of magic for fuel. The ceilings of the dormitories danced with legends of green dragons and silver phoenixes. All in all, I loved the place.

I breathed in the scents of the room. It smelled like boys. Well, of course it smelled like boys, since this was the boys' rooms. But there's also a sweet smell under the sweat of those musky boy scents...there was this clear, forest tint to the air that I enjoyed. It was the smell of nature.

Hm...maybe I'll grow accustomed to living with the Slytherins. At least their taste in furniture, color, and air fresheners suit my taste. I grinned and finally opened up to Snape's demanding presence in my brain.

_I'm in the Slytherin boy dorms right now._

No answer.

_Snape?_

_SNAPE?_

Silence.

_I'm getting really angry right now..._

_I think I'll go take a shower_

_**Hey, don't you dare go take a shower!**_

I felt like laughing because his voice sounded so funny! But I didn't want to look stupid, so I remained silent as I walked over to one of the silver rocking chairs next to the brightly burning fireplace.

_Why didn't you answer me at once?_ I sat down on the rocking chair, intent on finishing this conversation with Snape without standing in the doorway looking like some stupid person.

**_I fell asleep, waiting for all high and mighty YOU to answer me._**

_Well, haven't I answered you now? I'm in the Slytherin common room right now. Which one is your bed?_

_**Damn it! Why are you in there? How'd you get in there anyway? You don't even know the password!**_

_I'm in here cause I'm pretending to be you, dear Severus. You wanted to act this way, fine. You pretend to be Lydia, I'll pretend to be you. After a week, we can switch back._

**_What do you mean, after a week??_**

_Well, you seemed to be enjoying yourself being me. You scared all of my friends away!_

_**Whatever. What's the Ravenclaw password?**_

_Promise not to tell anyone else and don't peek at anyone?_

_**Promise ME you won't peek at me first!**_

_Whatever. I won't so promise me._

**_Okay._**

_Well, the password is, or it was before the accident today, 'Wisdom, Wits, and Wistfulness.' Better memorize it. If the painting of hunted birds doesn't collapse, then that means they changed it. Then you'd have to ask one of the prefects. You're on your own now. Don't embarrass me._

With that, I stopped talking to him and headed towards the showers. After all, I did want to clean this mop of greasy hair. Even if I don't take off his robes, I can still clean this dirty self off with some magic.

I grinned and set off to work.

_**What are you doing right now?**_

_Cleaning your hair._

_**WHAT??**_

My grin got even wider as I peered into the mirror and pointed my wand at my hair (for now) and watched as the magic started sifting through the strands gently. Boy, will Snape's outer appearance look so different tomorrow!

* * *

_end part 4_


	5. Hard Classes

Mismatched Identitie

_Chapter 1 of the Lydia Lye Series  
_  
by Lucathia

* * *

**Part 5/7: Hard Classes**

* * *

_**What are you doing right now?**_

_Cleaning your hair._

_**WHAT??**_

My grin got even wider as I peered into the mirror and pointed my wand at my hair (for now) and watched as the magic started sifting through the strands gently. Boy, will Snape's outer appearance look so different tomorrow!

* * *

I got up when I heard owls hooting outside the window. For awhile, I was dazed by all the green and silver surrounding me. My pillow felt different too...somehow a bit flatter and not so fluffy. Even my surroundings smelled different. Underneath all the musky boy scents, there was a slight smell of pine. Where was I?

Then, after those few seconds of forgetfulness, I remembered everything that happened the day before and I wished I hadn't remembered. I groaned right away.

How am I supposed to know how to switch my consciousness back with Snape's?

_Hey, you awake?_

No answer.

I shrugged and sat up, feeling a bit tired from not getting enough sleep. I sort of shook my (or his) arms to get the tingling feeling out of them.

"Hey, you're up early today."

I didn't know if the person was talking to me, but I still looked around for the source of the voice. Habitually, I ran my hand through my hair, pushing the loose strands of hair back up. I saw a boy with blond hair putting on his robes standing next to what was supposedly his own bed, looking at me inquiringly. I quickly looked away, feeling a blush starting to spread on my face.

"Severus, you listening to me?"

I blinked and nodded slowly, feeling my hair tumble down again to cover my eyes. Very irritating.

The boy lifted his eyebrow and peered closer at me, for some reason. "Hey, you look different today."

I shrugged and got out of Snape's warm blankets. I grabbed my wand--it was my wand, not Snape's--and stepped onto the cool marble floor.

The boy looked closer at me again, eying my wand. "Did you get a new wand?"

I shook my head, wanting this conversation to end.

_Hey, Snape, there's this boy talking to me and I don't know how to answer him._

No answer.

"Hey, Severus, why aren't you talking today?"

I blinked and looked up at the boy. He looked extremely impatient. "No reason. I just feel tired, I guess." I don't think I'd ever get used to hearing a deep voice coming out of me. It's just so weird.

While the other boy shrugged and looked away to gather his things, I tried to wrack my brains for the guy's name. Let's see...blond hair, Slytherin, tall, and quite good-looking...I couldn't come up with a name to fit his face. I guess I never really paid attention to the any of the Slytherins except for Snape and that was because he kept bothering me. The other Slytherins just left me alone.

I went to the mirror in the corner of the room and looked at my reflection. I blinked. I almost couldn't recognize Snape anymore! Without that usual smirk and his greasy hair, he looked quite different.

As I walked out of the boy's dormitories with Snape's books, I was entranced by the Slytherin common room once again. I just love all the silver and green. I tried to pull my attention away from admiration so that I could continue walking and head towards the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

_Hey, Snape, you up yet?_

I finally heard him answer.

_**Up and awake. Your friends are ignoring you today.**_

Of course I felt flustered when I heard him say this. It was his fault that my friends were ignoring me. He just had to make my friends believe I was dating him!

_I hope you didn't say anything to them._

_**Nah, I couldn't. None of them were paying attention.**_

_Well, at least you can't embarrass me any further. Anyway, you know what my first class is?_

_**Not really...don't you have Potions first?**_

_No, I have Charms first. It's starting in ten minutes._

_**You have a class that early? My first class is Potions.**_

I grinned a bit.

_Well, Snape, since you're Lydia right now, you're first class is starting soon. You'll have to miss breakfast!_

_**Hey, what if I don't want to go? I could skip.**_

_Don't you dare! If you do, I'll get you in trouble in all of your classes today._

_**I could get you in trouble too. It's not like it would affect me if you got me in trouble. I have enough trouble already with those stupid Gryffindors.**_

_Fine...how about this...I'll help you get perfect grades on your tests as long as you promise to try your best in my classes. If you skip, I won't give you your body back!_

There was a pause before Snape answered me. He was probably thinking about the deal.

_**Okay...that's a good deal. At least my parents will be pleased if I have good grades in those totally-waste-of-time-classes once in awhile.**_

I smiled and headed towards the Great Hall for my breakfast.

When I entered the Great Hall, I immediately felt a lotof people staring at me. I looked around a bit nervously and went over to the Slytherin table and sat down. The blond haired boy sat down next to me.

"Hey, Severus, you got everyone looking at you!"

The blond hair boy was talking to me again. I nodded and picked up a fork to eat my breakfast.

"Must be your new looks. It seems like you left the gel out of your hair."

I blinked and looked at the blond haired boy. "Um...er...I guess you could say that."

I slowly ate some food. Another boy sat down to the right of me and started talking to the blond haired boy.

"Hey, Lucius. Did you do your _homework_?" He oddly stressed the word "homework." I looked up at the blond haired boy. So his name is Lucius...that's right! Lucius Malfoy, how could I have forgotten his name? Silly me.

Lucius smirked, looked around, and lowered his voice. "Yes I have. There's a meeting in the same place today. At midnight."

The other boy's eyes gleamed. "Soon, Slytherin will rise to its rightful glory!"

"See you there, Avery."

I blinked, feeling slightly chilled by what they were saying. They sounded so sinister...so unlike boys. They didn't sound like people ready for a good adventure. They sounded like they were up to mischief. Dark mischief.

When I finished breakfast, I headed to Potions class. I knew where Snape's seat was since I had been in the same class as him the day before.

When I entered the classroom, I looked around for Snape. He wasn't there yet. I hope he doesn't make me late!

_Snape, where are you?_

_**Eating!**_

My eyes almost dropped out of my head.

_Eating? At this time? You should have already came to class! Class is going to start in one minute!_

_**I can't help it that you have a class during breakfast time! Why'd you have to take a class so early anyway? I'm hungry.**_

_Well, Snape, you should have woken up earlier to eat. It's all your fault! And don't make me late! Come here at once!_

I kept staring at the door, waiting for him to make his grand entrance. I do not want to get into trouble again! That one minute felt like eternity as I kept fidgeting, waiting for him. I shifted my eyes around the room, not letting them stay in one place for more than a millisecond, but finally landing on the door. Snape was huffing as he ran towards my seat next to a Lily Evans. My eyes opened wide. He still had food in his hands!

_Snape..._

_**What?**_ He sat down and continued eating.

_Why did you bring food to the classroom??_

_**I didn't get to finish breakfast.**_

_You're going to get me into trouble!_

Just as I thought that to him, Professor Katme looked at Snape. "Miss Lye, no eating in my class! That is absolutely rude! 5 points off Ravenclaw."

_SEE what I told you? You got me into trouble_

Snape shrugged, finished eating and finally looked up at me. His jaw practically dropped to the floor.

_**WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?**_

I smiled sweetly at him.

_Cleaned it._

It was then that he noticed how many of the students in the classroom were looking at me. I guess most of them were extremely surprised at Snape's new looks. And many of them were also wondering if Severus Snape and Lydia Lye were dating. By how the two of us were looking at each other, many deduced that the rumor was indeed true.

Sirius whistled. "I never knew you to be the type to clean up for a girl, Snape."

Many people in the class giggled nervously.

Professor Katme glared at Sirius. "No talking or I'll take away points." He then cleared his voice. "Today we will be learning about sense potions. Can anyone tell me what sense potions are?" No one rose their hands. Professor Katme frowned. "No one can tell me? Lydia Lye, how about you?"

I looked at Snape. Surely he knew...he should. He likes Potions.

And indeed he knew the answer. He raised his eyes to look at Professor Katme sweetly. "Sense potions are potions that enhance any of the six senses--hearing, sight, smell, telepathy, touch, and or taste."

Professor Katme seemed a bit surprised but he still awarded "Lydia". "That is correct. Five points to Ravenclaw." I could see that most of the Gryffindors were silently congratulating Snape for his answer. I guess I was pretty well liked in this class even though Potions is not my strong point. Trying to remember all those different ingredients and the amounts of them that should be used...Potions is just too tedious.

Katme looked at the whole class again. "Can anyone else tell me why sense potions are hard to make?"

No one answered. His eyes landed on me. "Severus Snape? Surely you know the answer."

I panicked for a moment. I didn't want to embarrass Snape after he answered the other question for me so fluently. Suddenly, a thought popped into my mind and I grinned inwardly.

_Snape, I don't know the answer. Do you?_

If he could, he probably sighed inwardly.

_**Yes I do. It's because of the ingredients. Sense potions require werewolf fur, vampire blood, and a lot of other hard to get ingredients. Just answer him like that.**_

_Ew...I wouldn't want to drink a potion with vampire blood in it! And werewolves, where would we get werewolf fur?_

_**Just hurry and answer!**_

I looked at Professor Katme. He was getting impatient. "Well, sense potions are hard to make because the ingredients they require are hard to get, especially werewolf fur and vampire blood."

After I finished talking, I looked towards Snape to see if I answered well enough. My eyes glanced past Remus while doing so, and I noticed he seemed pale. He had his eyes glued to his desk. James and Sirius were staring in my direction. I had no idea what was wrong.

Professor Katme nodded. "Exactly. Five points to Slytherin." He opened his textbook. "Now, all of you may be wondering right now why exactly I am asking about sense potions. Sense potions are in fact, extremely important yet hard to make. Think about it. If you had a potion that could enhance your eyesight, say, ten folds, you would be able to look at a wall ten feet away from you and still be able to see the tiny ant that is crawling on it!"

The students started murmuring.

"See the importance of sense potions? If you had a potion that could enhance your hearing, you'll be able to hear people coming towards you even if you were far away. Think about it." He smirked and closed his book. "That is the beauty of potions. Potions can do so much more, just so much more than flimsy wand-waving. Think about it. Think about all that potions can accomplish!" Katme's face looked flush as he talked about his love of potions.

The students seemed unimpressed by Katme's fanatic love of Potions. I looked at Snape. He had a smile on his face. I guess he was dreaming about a future of potions.

_I can just see you rambling about potions like that to someone else._

He ignored me. Too absorbed in the teacher's talk.

I shrugged, wishing for time to pass quicker.

After Potions class, I went to DADA with the Ravenclaws. And, so, of course Snape was there too, now that he's the Ravenclaw and I'm the Slytherin. I took my seat next to Lucius Malfoy. He was the only Slytherin I knew.

As I sat down, I noticed that my friends, Chai, Shina, and Miella, were all ignoring Snape. I couldn't help but let that glimmer of despair enter my eyes. My friends don't like me anymore, and it's all Snape's fault!

"Severus, are you really falling for that half blood?"

I averted my gaze from Snape and quickly glanced at Malfoy. I could feel anger rising within me. He called me a half blood! How rude can he get? I wanted to yell at him...but that would probably give me away, so I just tried to quench my anger. I took in a few deep breaths to maintain my calm. Then I looked at Lucius Malfoy in the eye and snarled a very Snape-like snarl.

"Don't you dare call my girlfriend a half blood!"

Malfoy rose his eyebrows and I smirked inwardly. I was enjoying myself too much. If this keeps going on, I might truly lose my identity and become 'Severus.' Who knows...who knows what the future can bring.

* * *

_end part 5_


	6. Loyal Servants

Mismatched Identitie

_Chapter 1 of the Lydia Lye Series  
_  
by Lucathia

* * *

**Part 6/7: Loyal Servants**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy called me a half blood. A half blood! That term isn't as degrading as being called a mudblood, but I just can't believe how narrow-minded he is! Does it matter that my father is a wizard and that my mother was a muggle? I don't see any reason why he should care! Being pure blood doesn't make him any better than me.

Well, even though Lucius must have been shocked when I told him not to call my girlfriend a half blood, his outer appearance certainly didn't give him away at all. He just raised his eyebrows and looked at me without any other emotions showing on his face. After a moment of silence, he sighed and shook his head.

"You're treading on dangerous ground here, Severus." Lucius looked at me with a sharp glare. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He didn't say anything more to me when class started. During DADA class, I kept fidgeting in my seat. Time seemed to drag on so slowly...I felt extremely uncomfortable and I couldn't even pay attention. What...what was Malfoy warning me about? In place of the anger I felt before there was fear. It was a type of icy fear that chilled me to the bones. I was so preoccupied with my worrying that I didn't even hear a word Professor Ursula said until she started talking in an extremely loud voice.

"Lucius Malfoy ANSWER ME!" Professor Ursula was a tall slender woman with piercing eyes. Her eyes seemed to be able to force people to obey her commands. Students didn't like her because she was so strict, maybe even stricter than Professor McGonagall. But just like Professor McGonagall, Professor Ursula was extremely fair. She never yelled unless she had a good reason.

Right now Professor Ursula had her arms folded across her chest. Her sleek, black hair cascaded down her back. Her eyes were focused only on Lucius Malfoy...demanding an answer out of him.

Malfoy though, didn't seem to care much at all. He just looked at the professor lazily. "Why do I have to answer you?" If I had known Malfoy better though, I would have noticed that he wasn't as calm as he looked. His pale cheeks were becoming slightly pink and he was muttering words under his breath.

"Tell me, Lucius. Why did you say you would use _Liquidus_ on a person who is under the _Assus Cruent_ curse?"

Okay...where did that question pop out from? I glanced at Snape. He was sitting far away from my friends. He appeared to be in deep thinking for some reason.

_Hey...can you tell me what's been happening in class?_

He turned his head (my head!!) to glance at me and then looked away. **_You should have been listening yourself._**

_Fine! Don't tell me. I'll figure it out._

I looked back at Malfoy. He shrugged and answered the professor. "I don't know."

"Do you know how dangerous it is to use _Liquidus_ on a person under the _Assus Cruent_ curse?" asked Professor Ursula.

Lucius Malfoy just looked at the professor and shrugged again. "No. I don't think I know."

Professor Ursula shook her head. "Using it may save the person's life, but that person would never wake up again! Unless you can't find the ingredients to brew the _Cruentas_ potion to counter the curse, never use _Liquidus_ on anyone under _Assus Cruent_!"

She wrote _Assus Cruent_ on the board. "Now, I hope none of you will ever come across this curse. It is one of the most dangerous curses around. Its effect is similar to having one's blood dried up. The skin will shrivel up and the bones will start showing...it might look like the person is just aging at an abnormal rate, but that's not the case. A person can die after being under this curse for just a few hours. If no one can brew the _Cruentas _potion in this time limit and let the victim drink it, the victim will die. The _Cruentas _potion is extremely hard to brew and the ingredients can be hard to find. Many master potion brewers have been forced to use _Liquidus_ on their patients to prevent them from dying, but the result of using _Liquidus_ is horrible. The people who have been saved with _Liquidus_ never woke up. Some doctors think they are oblivious to the world while others feel that the victims are still viewing the happenings of the world in spiritual form...not quite ghosts but not alive either. I don't know what is true. None of the victims we know of have been able to tell us."

Lunch came after DADA class. Malfoy had on a very ugly snarl. I didn't want to be anywhere near him when he was in that kind of mood, but I didn't have a choice. It would be weird if Snape didn't sit next to Malfoy. They were, after all, best friends.

"Severus, did you hear how she was talking to me?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

I nodded.

"Damn mudblood. How dare she talk to me in that kind of tone!" He turned his head towards Professor Ursula's direction. "She's going to regret it."

I stared at Malfoy. He sounded like he thought he was superior. It was a good thing he wasn't facing me. If he was, he would have noticed the weird expression on my face, on his friend, Severus's face. That wouldn't have been good.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. I went to class with the Slytherins. Snape went to class with the Ravenclaws. I didn't meet James, Sirius, Peter, or Remus. I didn't meet any of my three friends either.

Well actually, I took a test for Snape in Charms. I was glad that it was a practical test, not a written one. If it was a written one I would have been writing in my own handwriting. That wouldn't have been good. Well, I'm pretty sure I aced his test for him. The professor was quite pleased.

Anyway, by the time I knew it, dinner was over and I followed Malfoy back to the Slytherin common room. I glanced at Snape before I left the Great Hall. He looked forlorn indeed, sitting there by himself and for some reason, I couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that was creeping up on me.

_Had a good day?_

_**Well enough.**_

_Tomorrow...let's go to the library and do some research on what happened to us._

_**Why, you don't want to be me anymore?**_

There was a slight pause when I didn't answer. I thought being someone else was pretty exciting, even though because of this I lost three friends and Remus's trust as well. But then...if my friends left me because I fell in love with a Slytherin, then they weren't true friends at all. Real friends would have been accepting...at least that's how I feel. So then...why did I want to change back? I know why...I think. Deep down I knew that being a Slytherin was too dangerous. I don't want to get involved in some of the things they were planning to do. In simple words, Lucius Malfoy scares me.

_**Lye?**_

I didn't answer him as I entered the Slytherin common room. I was busy thinking about my new found fears. I certainly wasn't brave at all...if I was, then I wouldn't have been in Ravenclaw. I would have been in Gryffindor.

_I...I think I'll go to sleep now. Night._

_**What? It's still pretty early.**_

_I'm tired. I don't have anything else to do, so I'll just go to sleep. Nothing wrong with that, is there?_

_**No...**_

_Good._

With that, I went into the boys' room and got into Snape's bed and tried to go to sleep. I think I succeeded, but I woke up some time afterwards...or rather, I was woken up by Lucius Malfoy.

It was pitch black then. All the lights were out. I was blinking my eyes, trying to see the figure that woke me up.

"Severus, get up! We'll be late." Malfoy said.

"What?" My eyes finally got used to the darkness and I could sort of see Malfoy.

"Did you forget so soon? We have a meeting today."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. How could I have forgotten?" A meeting? What was he talking about? I thought for a moment and realized that it was probably the meeting Lucius mentioned during breakfast.

Lucius Malfoy gave me a weird look but he didn't say anything. "Grab your wand and let's go."

I slid my hand across Snape's drawer and managed to grasp my wand without looking. Tentatively, I got out of bed and followed Malfoy blindly out of the room. After we rushed into the Slytherin common room, Malfoy pushed something on the wall and then...a hole was revealed. We ducked into the passage and hurried along. I was totally lost then. Where were we heading? We were in a secret passage that started in the Slytherin common room. Fear started to creep up to me again.

We seemed to be walking forever. My hands and feet were numb...I wasn't even able to feel them. I couldn't see anything in front of me either although I did feel a cool gust of wind blowing against us. This passage probably led out into the open...somewhere out of the school. For some reason, Malfoy stopped at some time, handed me a black hood, and told me to put it on. Now I was sure that something wrong was going to happen.

I was almost glad when we got out of that passage--almost. For when we got out, I was finally able to see clearly, but I did not like what I was seeing.

We were out in the open underneath a sky of stars. A few logs were cackling with fire, the wisps of flame dancing in the darkness. From what I could see, there were ten people around the fire, including Malfoy and me. They were all wearing black hoods and they were putting up spells to hide the fact that we were outside the school after hours doing God knows what. One of them spotted us and came over.

"About time you got here! What took you so long? He's going to be here any minute!" I recognized the voice as Avery's, the guy who talked to us during breakfast. He seemed to look around nervously. "We're almost done with the cloaking spells too. We could've used your help, you know."

Lucius scowled. "I'm not the one who's late. It took me forever to wake Severus. Besides, we're only fourthyears. I'm sure we wouldn't have been much help to you."

Avery ignored Malfoy's second remark and instead shot me a look of...disappointment? Disgust? I couldn't tell because his hood covered half of his face, but I knew he didn't really like me at that moment. "Anyway, we were talking about how these hoods are only temporary since this is just our second meeting. By our next meeting we should be more organized."

Then, a gust of wind snuffed out the fire and accompanying the wind was the sound of crumbling leaves. The temperature in the area seemed to drop a few degrees as I gazed into the blood-red eyes of a stranger who had just walked in from the forest. All around me activity stopped as everyone kneeled down to this stranger. Tentatively, I followed everyone's example and kneeled down. This time, my fear truly refused to go away. What in the world was I getting myself into?

They started chanting...or it was something similar to chanting. "We are your loyal servants. We will see Slytherin rise to its rightful glory! To accomplish this, we will forever serve you as your loyal servants!"

And then...they shouted. "For Lord Voldemort the Great!"

I should be glad that my face was facing down...or else I would have been in deep trouble. My eyes were open wide and I had my fists clenched.

_I can't believe it! It's Lord Voldemort! He's the one who killed my mother!_

_**What?**_

I blinked. Did I just mind speak with Snape? Damn, I didn't mean to do that.

* * *

_end part 6_


	7. Assus Cruent

Mismatched Identitie

_Chapter 1 of the Lydia Lye Series  
_  
by lucathia

* * *

**Part 7/7: Assus Cruent**

* * *

The hooded people around me shouted proudly.

"For Lord Voldemort the Great!"

I was glad...extremely glad, that my head was facing down...because if it wasn't, they would have seen my eyes wide with shock.

_I can't believe it! It's Lord Voldemort! He's the one who killed my mother!_

_**What?**_

I blinked. Did I just mind speak with Snape? Damn, I didn't mean to do that.

* * *

_Thump._

_Thump. Thump._

My heart was pounding irregularly, pounding way too quickly. I tried to calm myself, tried to persuade myself to stop being so nervous, but my heart and my mind didn't want to obey. And for a good reason too.

In front of me stood the man who killed my mother.

Why in the world am I outside on this freezing school night kneeling in front of the man who killed my mother?

WHY? And...these Slytherins...they planned to meet this guy...they're his servants...they hate muggles...they know about those murders! The murder of my mother and all those other innocent people. Even if they weren't the ones who did the killing, they're every bit as responsible as the killer! And...and...Snape must know too. He's just as guilty.

My breathing started to quicken and the pounding of my heart threatened to deafen my ears. I almost missed the poisonous words coming out of that guy's mouth. I think he was talking about some sort of plan to take away some of the Headmaster's power. I should have been paying attention so that I could warn the Headmaster...but I was too nervous, too frightened, too angry...

He dismissed us after dividing us into pairs and assigning each pair a task. Malfoy and I, being the only two fourth years, were a pair. Our task was to find more supporters in the younger students. All through the assigning I tried not to tremble nor look up. If I had looked up, my eyes would have given my hatred away.

I thought that I could finally escape out of danger with his dismissal. I thought I could run straight to the Headmaster's office.

That wasn't the case.

I should have noticed when Snape didn't say anything more than 'what.' It was too weird for him not to have asked questions about where I was. Actually, what should I have expected? He is a Slytherin after all. He knew about this meeting. And he never told me about it. He never warned me about it. He never even hinted to me about all this.

_Thump. Thump._

The pounding of my heart. Is it really because of nervousness? Or because of anger? Or...is it because of this nagging pain that I feel? This pain that seems like millions of broken wands poking into my skin? It's as if the splinters from the wand are stuck deep inside me.

What is this feeling?

B-b-betrayal.

That's what I feel. Betrayal. But why am I feeling this way? It's not like I know Snape that well...so why?

I guess being in his body made me feel that I somewhat understood him.

But I was mistaken. I really don't know him at all.

That was when I felt...no when we felt someone behind us. The security spells that were set up around us warned us. The cloaked Slytherins around me quickly turned and pointed their wands at the newcomer.

"Who's there?"

Who else...than Severus Snape in Lydia Lye's body?

One of the cloaked students cursed. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Snape glanced around with terrified eyes. He certainly got himself in deep trouble. Why...why did he come here? What did he want to do?

Malfoy answered the question. "She's that halfblood Lye. Seems that she followed herboyfriend here." He said while glaring at me.

Oh shoot.

"Well? What should we do with her? We can't let her go back. She's heard too much," pointed out one of the Slytherins.

"Besides, we don't need any tainted blood. Even if she's willing to join us," said another.

Then...one of them suggested killing Snape. Who was in my body. Snape wouldn't die...I would.

"No!" I shouted. I winced when they all turned towards me. I wanted to edge away from all those piercing gazes. Snape looked at me...but I couldn't tell what he felt. Was he angry at me for trying to save myself? Now all the attention was on me. Snape's body was also endangered now.

Malfoy was brimming with glee. He was enjoying my distress. "What do you suggest we do then?"

My mind blanked out.

"Wha..what? Why...why do we need to do anything?" I am such an idiot. What am I saying?

Malfoy must be smirking. Or rolling his eyes exasperatedly. "Idiot. She saw us. I don't care if she's your girlfriend. Our master will not be happy when he finds out about this."

"Well said. She needs to be disposed of," said the cloaked student who suggested killing Snape.

I again protested futilely. "You...you can't do that. You can't...just kill someone like that!"

"That's just the way it works. I don't remember you protesting when our master told us his plans to destroy that muggle office."

My eyes widened again. That muggle office...must have been my mother's work place. My lips trembled. Snape really did know about it. I looked towards him. He was shaking his head violently.

"I know!" said Malfoy wickedly. "I know the perfect curse."

The other cloaked students turned towards him expectantly.

"Assus Cruent." Malfoy was grinning. I know he was. "Only powerful potion brewers can cure it. Our dear friend Severus is quite a potion brewer himself, but he's not that good that he can brew that potion on the first try. We can test his skills with this curse."

They agreed that Malfoy's plan was good.

So they all stepped towards Snape, their wands ready.

And they all shouted simultaneously, "_Assus Cruent_!"

And then I saw Snape fall prey to the curse.

I ran towards him, catching him as he fell.

_Thump._

How I wish that...that sound was the sound of my heart pounding and not the sound of Snape falling.

* * *

Snape was under the _Assus Cruent_ curse. The curse that Professor Ursula mentioned before. The curse that could only be cured with the _ Cruentas_ potion. I...I can't brew a potion that complicated. And I only have a few hours. Where can I get all the ingredients? I should ask Professor Katme to help...but...the other Slytherins swore that if I told anyone else they'd dispose of me as well. Besides...I don't even know if I could trust him.

I also don't know how they're going to explain away Snape's being cursed, but that wasn't my largest concern at the moment.

My eyes welled up as I set up the cauldron and the measuring utilities. I carefully laid out the ingredients and other equipment. Malfoy had so kindly given me a secret room to work in. I then raided Snape's stuff and found most of the ingredients. The rest I could easily obtain by stealing it from Professor Katme's stash...but there was one ingredient that I knew I couldn't find. That's when the tears of frustration started to fall.

Werewolf fur.

Where would I get THAT?

I looked at Snape. His eyebrows were scrunched up, his hands clenched. He was covered with sweat and his hair was plastered to his face. My body looked like it was in a hard struggle. I winced. _Don't give up!_

_**Then hurry and brew that potion!**_

I blinked. He...he talked to me! _I'm trying! What else do you think I'm doing?_

No answer. The link between us was too weak. He's slipping away...my body is dying...

I need to find werewolf fur! But where can I find it? Who can I ask for help? Malfoy and the others didn't seem to be watching my every move. They were so sure that I wouldn't blab about what happened. That meant that I could try to ask for help. But from whom?

Remus. He's the only one who can help. Him and his friends. The only ones I can trust. I better make sure that Malfoy and the others don't see me.

I snuck out of the room, the room that Malfoy knew I was in. I ran away from the room, towards the Ravenclaw common room. When I ran past the Ravenclaw dormitories, I paused. What was I doing? It's not like I even know where the Gryffindors are! Just when I was deep in despair, I heard muffled voices.

"Keep your voice down Sirius."

That was James' voice! The situation may not be that bad.

I rounded the corner, hoping to see them...but I didn't see anyone. Not James, not Sirius. But I couldn't have been hearing things. I know I heard their voices.

Tears welled out of my eyes.

"Please, oh please. Someone help me. Help me please!" My lips wobbled as my voice trembled.

No one answered me. I wasn't expecting an answer anyway. I was just so hopeless.

"Please, anyone! Someone just help! I need some werewolf fur!"

"What?" A silvery cloak slid off the figures of four boys. An invisibility cloak. I should have known...

James groaned. "Sirius, you've blown our cover."

"I don't care. Say that again you scum! Werewolf fur huh?"

Sirius was furious with me but I had no idea why. My eyes landed on Remus. He was pale, more pale than ever. The color seemed to have drained out of him. I noticed all that but I had no time to ponder about it. I just went straight to him.

"Please Remus. Help me find some werewolf fur!"

He looked at me with wide eyes. He was trembling too.

"Why?" His voice was so quiet.

"Because..." I was panting heavily. "Lydia's dying."

I don't know how or where he got it, but Remus was actually able to give me some werewolf fur. The four Gryffindors were relieved and shocked at the same time. I don't know why they were relieved. I told them that Lydia was dying...and they're actually relieved? Being shocked I can understand...but relieved?

Anyway, if possible, Remus became even more pale as he listened to me talk about brewing the _Cruentas_ potion to counter the _Assus Cruent._ I know that they remember Professor Ursula's lesson. They know about the deadliness of the curse. And they know how hard the potion is to brew.

James frowned. "How did that happen?"

Sirius scowled. "It must be because of you, you Slytherin scum!"

"I'm not denying that it wasn't my fault. Anyway, there's no time to explain. Her life is in danger right now!" I took the fur from Remus and nodded my thanks. They moved to follow me but I quickly blocked their way.

"No."

"Why not?" argued Sirius.

"If they see any of you near the room, they will not hesitate to kill Lydia. They're watching the room. They know that I won't tell on them right now because Lydia's in their hands. Please, let me go alone."

I didn't bother to explain about Snape's situation with me. Explaining the whole body-switching would have taken way too much time.

When I got back to the room, I quickly started cutting the ingredients. I measured everything as carefully as I could with my shaking hands. It was then that I noticed that I forgot to get the ingredients from Professor Katme's stash. There wasn't anymore time.

I looked at Snape. His breathing slowed down. It couldn't be...I looked closer.

And shied away from the withering skin.

He's dying.

There's no way I can finish this potion in time.

I...

I can't let him die. That would be unfair.

Shaking my head, I pulled out my wand.

There's only one other solution.

"_Liquidis!_" I shouted while pointing my wand at Snape.

And then I blacked out.

* * *

Snape was surprised to be alive. He had expected to die from the curse. There was almost no way that Lye could have brewed the potion correctly, nor was there a way she could have gotten the last ingredient, werewolf fur. But...he was alive...so...

He groaned and carefully pushed himself up. He was holding Lye's wand. Wait, he was in his own body! Snape looked around. The cauldron was filled with ingredients. He walked closer, noticing that those were the ingredients for the potion. His eyes widened when he saw some werewolf fur. How did Lye acquire the fur? He also noticed something else.

There were a lot of missing ingredients.

Which meant that Lye wasn't able to brew the potion.

Which also meant...

He looked towards the body of the girl lying on the ground.

Lye used the _Liquidis _spell on her body.

He didn't know how he returned to his own body, but Lye said before that if one of them died, their consciousness would flee the dead body and return to their own, thus pushing the other person's consciousness out.

That meant...that Lye was as good as dead. She was still breathing...but she would never wake up.

Snape clenched his hands, feeling chilled to the bones. It was his fault. And there wasn't anything he could do. And now he was in trouble too, with the Slytherins, the Gryffindors, the Ravenclaws, and the school. And, ironically, he didn't care at all about that.

He just glanced at Lye...Lydia Lye...

And then he continued with her unfinished potion, just because there wasn't anything else he could do.

(The end! Not quite...)

_**I'm sorry, Lydia.**_

_You should be, you stupid Slytherin._

Snape's eyes widened. _**Lye?**_

_Yes it's me. Who else could it be?_

_**How...where...are you still alive?**_

Snape looked towards Lye's body. She was still unconscious.

_I managed to use __Liquidis in time to save my body from withering...but it seems that I'm very much unconscious right now._

_**But you're talking to me!**_

_Yeah, but..._

_**But?**_ Snape's hope that Lye could be saved started to diminish again.

_But I'm sort of separated from my body right now, you know..._

_**Then where are you?**_

No answer.

Snape gulped.

_Uh..._

Snape started to sweat.

_I'm still in yours._

Snape fainted.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, that's finally the end of the fic. I finally wrote this last part. I had part of it written before my hard drive got erased, and after that, I just gave up. This part is pretty long, but I still couldn't fit in a lot of things because I didn't want it to be any longer. Anyway, I had six sequels planned for this fic, yes six, you heard me right. But, I'm not going to write them anymore, since this fic is sort of dead. I just wrote this part just to finish this fic. If I were to write all the planned sequels, it would probably take me a lifetime, considering how long it took me to write this fic. Besides, now that the fifth book is out, a lot of info in this fic is wrong. I haven't finished reading the book yet.

Well, did you understand the ending? Lydia's body is unconscious, but she's not in her own body. She's still in Snape's. And Snape is in his own body too. That means that both of them are sharing the same body, but only Snape is in control. Lydia can speak to him in his mind and that's about it.

These were the planned fics: (a short summary of what would have happened in each)

**#1** Mismatched Identities: Snape and Lydia switch bodies. Lydia stumbles upon a gathering when she is in Snape's body. When Snape watches the meeting while in Lydia's body, he is cursed. Lydia uses a spell to save her own body from dying. Snape is saved, but Lydia can't return to her own body because of the Liquidis spell. She sort of stays in Snape's mind.

**#2** Snape looks for a way to return Lydia to her own body. The Gryffindors, Slytherins, and Ravenclaws corner Snape to question him. All of a sudden he is the most hated and most distrusted student of the school. The staff do not make it any easier as they continuously question him about Lydia.

**#3** Lydia discovers that she can control Snape's body when he falls asleep. By doing so, she has ventured out during night time. On one of these night time strolls, Sirius tells Lydia about Remus hiding beneath the Whomping Willow...Lydia does not hesitate to find out more about Remus...

**#4** After Snape's graduation, he is forced to join the "Dark Side" against his will. Under the persistent persuasion of Lydia, Snape goes to Dumbledore and offers himself as a spy.

**#5** Dumbledore gives Snape the job of Potions Master at Hogwarts. Even after Voldemort's defeat, Snape remains at Hogwarts, yet still hasn't found a way to return Lydia to her own body. As the years pass, the Boy Who Lived comes to Hogwarts, reminding Snape of his youth.

**#6 **Lydia has no hope of returning to her own body. Just as the years seem to pass by quickly, Lydia suddenly sees Remus again. He has taken the position for DADA. Lydia is determined to explain everything to him this time.

**#7** Hermione discovers a diary...none other than Lydia's. In it Lydia has written about all that happened, from her Ravenclaw years to the present. Shocked that someone could actually be stuck without a body, Hermione sets out to find a cure...and she just might succeed...

Well...that's it for this fic...

This part is dedicated to **AnGeLiC dEvIl** for reviewing and reading this fic. I know I only had one part left...but I just never got around to writing it. So thanks to AnGeLiC dEvIl for reviewing and asking for me to update. Since I had the time these past few days, I managed to finish writing what I've started even though it's been a year since I've worked on this fic.


End file.
